50 Questions
by MidnightBlueMoon179
Summary: Duncan and Courtney lovey - dovey deleted scene type thingy. It's good, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place on TDI and is like a deleted scene type thingy. Courtney is in the woods under a tree studying for her LSAT's. Then Duncan comes over to bother and annoy her. Now to the Disclaimer and then to the story.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. HAHA!!!

* * *

Courtney is sitting under a tree in the woods studying for her LSAT. Duncan was tired of hearing Katie and Sadie squealing about Justin (AN – Everyone was hanging out at the beach (except Courtney) and he decided to go walk through the woods (Bridgette and Geoff were surfing, Gwen and Trent were swimming, D.J. was feeding Bunny, and Owen and Izzy were having an eating contest.) where he found Courtney and started to walk over to her Courtney noticed and sighed.

Courtney's POV

"What do you want from me Duncan?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, I just enjoy bothering you." He said with a smirk.

"Well, I don't enjoy being bothered so go annoy Gwen or Heather!" I said still annoyed.

"Neh, it's more fun bothering you." Still smirking.

"Fine, then i'll leave!" I yelled at him

As I started to get up, I was pulled back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said

"As far away from you as possible!:I yelled at him

"I don't think so."

"Well of course not, you don't think!"

"Harsh much!"

"Good now let me go!"

"Let me think about that…"He tapped his chin and acted like he was deep in thought."…nope, I don't think so!"

"Why not!?"

"Because I need help."

"Well, that's something you should tell your parents to get you a physiatrist. And why would I he –"I was cut off mid-sentence by Duncan's soft lips meeting mine.

I slowly pulled my lips away from Duncan's and looked at him in amazement.

_What does he think he's doing?_

_He was kissing you, duh!_

_I know that but – wait a minute, who am I talking to?_

_Your conscience._

_Why are you here?_

_Because Duncan juts kissed you and even though you aren't going to admit it you loved it._

_I'm not going to admit I loved it because I didn't._

_Yes you did!_

_Say's who!?_

_You!_

_No I didn't, you did._

_I am you so you said you did. Haha!_

_Oh just shut up!_

_Just say something to Duncan because he looks concerned._

_Duncan can be concerned?_

_Yes he can, now say something!_


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place on TDI and is like a deleted scene type thingy. Courtney is in the woods under a tree studying for her LSAT's. Then Duncan comes over to bother and annoy her and kiss her. Courtney zone's out and talks to her inner voice. Now to the Disclaimer and then to the story.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. HAHA!!!

* * *

Duncan's POV

"Princess, princess, hello, are you there?"

"Huh… what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like, I was trying to bring you back to reality."

"Whatever, get off of me." (AN – Duncan fell over on top of Courtney when he kissed her.)

"Well seeing as I got your help, ok."

"You got my help with what?"

"Why don't you guess?"

"What if I don't want to guess?"

"Why don't you wanna guess?"

"Wait a minute, can we please stop playing 50 questions?"

"What if I don't wanna' stop?"

"That's to bad then."

"Why is that?

"Because I don't want to sit here and wonder what I could have helped you accomplish by you kissing me. That's why!"

"Is that the real reason or are you just to lazy to come up with a real excuse?"

"Excuse me, Courtney Summers is not lazy!"

"Then tell me the truth."

"Tell you the truth about what!?"

"Ugh, i'm gonna sound like a total wuss for saying this, ugh –sighs– why won't you go out with me?"

After I said that Courtney looked at me confused and touched for a while.

* * *

Courtney's POV

"Ugh, i'm gonna sound like a total wuss for saying this, ugh –sighs– why won't you go out with me?"

_Did he just ask me that question with a serious face?_

_I think he did._

_But why does Duncan even care about why I won't go out with him?_

_Because he likes you! For a straight A student, you are very slow._

_Two things, one, i'm not slow, two, he sure doesn't act like it._

_That's because you act like you're to high and mighty to like certain people._

_It's not my fault, that's how my parent's raised me!_

_Well maybe you should change some of your parent's lessons._

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" I asked slightly confused

"What's stopping you from going out with me?"

"Do you want the real answer, or an intricate lie that will confuse you for a while so I can run away?"

"Real answer."

"-sighs- The only thing stopping me from liking you is my parents."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents raised my to think that I was suppose to like people who were rich, and successful, and business savvy, not to mention didn't have a criminal record. You're the exact opposite of what my parents want for me. You're a punk, you've been to juvie, you have piercings, a mohawk, you don't listen or follow the rules, and I don't wanna' here my parents judging you and saying you're a bad influence on me."

"So if your parents weren't such pricks you wouldn't have a problem?"

"Well, if you want to put it that way, yes."

"Well who said you had to know?"

"Ugh, my parents watch the show, they know you like me."

"But they don't know you like me."

"Ok, so?"

"If you can act like you don't like me when the camera's aren't rolling then they won't find out."

"Wait a minute, you want me to lie to my parents, I can't do that!"

"Come on Courtney, you have to."

"But I can't lie to them."

"Techinally, it isn't lying until we get off the island, while we're on the island, consider it acting."

"I don't know."

"Would you prefer to go out with some jerk who only cares about school and work?"

"No, alright, I'll do it."

"Good, now let's go."

"Wait, does this mean were going out?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Then we are."

"Good, now we have someacting to do."

Duncan and Courtney kiss and it turns into a full make – out session. After a while they stop, get up, fix there hair and there clothes, and walk back to camp hand in hand. Then they start hearing voices.

"You ready babe?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Let's go then, ladies first."

Courtney stomps out of the forest wither hands balled up into fists and, of course, yelling.

"Duncan, you are such a pervert!"

"Come on Princess, you know you like it!"

* * *

_**And thus ends my two – shot story about Duncan and Courtney. I love happy endings.**_

_**Also, I am working on 2 other stories, "What Happens in Vegas" and "Best Day of my Life", so I want you to read and review.**_

_**Peace and Love,**_

_**MidnightBlueMoon179**_


End file.
